Portable ground-based aviation support carts are widely used in global aviation operations in both commercial and military applications. Various forms of support carts have populated the market to supply various key functions to the aircraft while on the ground at terminals, or while simply on the ramp. These functions include electrical ground power, typically of 400 Hz 3-phase form, air conditioning, or even high pressure “bleed air” for the purpose of starting jet engines. These functions if supplied by ground-based equipment then obviate the need for operating the aircraft on-board auxiliary power unit (APU). The latter is in many cases undesirable to operate while on the ground as fuel consumption rates and therefore operating costs are very high, notwithstanding any environmental footprint resulting from otherwise untreated emissions.
The various important support functions are typically provided by multiple carts, requiring the towing and handling by multiple tractors/tugs with requisite personnel. For example, carts that supply solely air conditioning must be augmented by other carts for supplying ground power, and even a third cart would be needed if bleed air is required for engine starting. One example which enjoys widespread operation in military environments is the A/M32A-60B (“dash 60”) cart, which supplies both 60 kW power or high pressure bleed air for engine starting. Neither of these functions may be supplied concurrently however, and a secondary piece of equipment is required if air conditioning is needed. The dash-60 further employs use of a non-recuped gas turbine engine exhibiting extremely high specific fuel consumption. Modern compression ignition (diesel) engines consume ⅓rd or less fuel for the same power output and thus are a far more efficient power source.